1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing odor of laundry in a washing machine, and more particularly, to a method for removing odor of laundry in a washing machine without performing a cleaning process using water.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a washing machine serves to wash laundry with a cleaning process using water by rotating an inner tub, wherein the inner tub is rotatably installed inside an outer tub that contains water therein. The washing machine performs a cleaning process by supplying steam into an inner tub so as to reduce the amount of water and power.
As shown in FIG. 1, the washing machine comprises a cabinet 11, an outer tub 21 received in the cabinet 11, and an inner tub 31 rotatably installed in the outer tub 21.
An opening 12 through which laundry is introduced and a door 13 are provided at a front surface of the cabinet 11. The outer tub 21 is supported in the cabinet 11 by a spring 22 and a damper 23.
The outer tub 21 has a cylindrical shape of which one side is opened, and the inner tub 31 is rotatably installed in the outer tub 21. The inner tub 31 has a cylindrical shape of which one side is opened, and a plurality of through holes 33 are formed on a circumferential surface thereof. A plurality of lifts 35 for lifting laundry are provided on an inner surface of the inner tub 31.
A driving motor 25 for rotating the inner tub 31 is coupled to a rear end of the outer tub 21. A drain passage 27 having a drain pump 28 is provided below the inner tub 31 so as to drain water.
A detergent supplying unit 41 for supplying detergent is provided above the outer tub 21, and a water supply pipe 43 is connected to the detergent supplying unit 41. A water supply valve 45 is provided at the water supply pipe 43.
However, in the conventional washing machine, washing, rinsing, and/or dehydrating processes are performed according to a driving mode. Therefore, a cleaning process using water has to be performed when odor of laundry is to be removed, thereby wasting water and power. Furthermore, the cleaning process using water causes the laundry to have a shortened life-span.